


One Night In New Orleans

by Avengersfan22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Originals (TV), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengersfan22/pseuds/Avengersfan22
Summary: Darcy Lewis, since completing her PhD in political Science and International Relations has found herself tasked with making sure the various superheroes of the world are able to combat threats to humanity without becoming bogged down in red tape. Over the years she has made a family among the Avengers, but one thing has always given her pause. She has always taken her soulmark to be an insult, and it has driven her to prove it's speaker wrong. On a much deserved vacation in New Orleans, Darcy finally meets her soulmate in the form of the Original Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson. Their meeting is contentious to say the least, and though she tells herself that she does not want him, she cannot deny the way Klaus draws her in. As for Klaus, having recently put his love for Caroline Forbes to rest, he is just looking to rule New Orleans as its King, and has always resented having his choice taken away by the words adorning his forearm. But when he meets Darcy, she sets his blood on fire in a way Caroline never did and pulls the most dominant and possessive parts of him to the surface. She represents at once both his past and the present. One thing is for certain, once these two finally meet, they will never be the same.





	1. All work and no play makes Darcy a tired girl

**Author's Note:**

> _This is my first ever work for any fandom, and I admit that I have no idea of what I'm doing. However, this idea has been rattling around my brain for a while, so I figured I'd give it a shot._

Darcy was stressed. It was like saying the sky was blue, it was an accepted fact of life. However, it was starting to become noticeable to others, and not in a good way. Her work, the various policy initiatives, memos and bi and multi-lateral agreements she drafted were as always impeccable, but concealer could only do so much to hide the perpetual dark circles under her eyes. And in Avengers Tower, a building inhabited by some of the most detail oriented minds on the planet, the physical tolls her career was taking on her would soon become noticed, and she would be forced to take a vacation. If there was a God, She would conveniently cause a disaster to forestall such a horrid occurrence.

"You look like shit."

Apparently, there was no God.

"It's nice to see you to Clint." Darcy stated as she finished typing up the memo for UN Secretary General António Guterres detailing the agreement of Argentina's President Mauricio Marci to let Captain America and the Winter Soldier conduct a training exercise with Special Operation Forces Group of the country's military. The agreement from President Marci allowing the training to take place was hard won, but it was a noticeable step in bettering the relationship the U.S. had with Latin American leaders. It was also a great way for the U.S. to foster a long-standing alliance with a regional power. 

"Seriously, you need to take some time off." Clint swaggered into her office and threw himself down onto the blue suede couch resting against her office wall.

"If I leave, who would keep the world from imploding?" Darcy tried to put as much vehemence into her voice as possible. If she could nip this "vacation" suggestion in the butt before it got farther than Clint, she could keep her carefully crafted routine intact.

"We'll manage." Clint was now lying horizontally on her couch, his dirty tactical boots resting on the armrests of the couch. Animal.

"The second I leave some disaster will strike the city, and I'll be on the next plane back to New York." An entirely plausible scenario. Even though she dealt with making sure that the Avengers, Fantastic Four, X-men and the other assorted hero-types could act outside the U.S., Darcy had to admit that New York City was a magnet for super-villain and extraterrestrial activity.

"You've racked up enough good karma with the universe to guarantee you an uninterrupted vacation." Though his posture was relaxed, Clint's eyes had a decidedly serious glint to them as he looked her dead in her eye. Darcy felt her resolve to work herself into a coma falter.

"I concur. You work too hard, you deserve a break." Darcy's head shot up, breaking her staring contest with Clint, just in time to see Phil Coulson walk through her office door. She was screwed.

"You've more than earned a vacation. Pick anywhere you want, but rest assured you will be doing downtime somewhere." Coulson's tone was as blasé as ever, but years of working with him allowed Darcy to detect the hint of steel in his voice. The issue was not up for debate. 

"I don't like beaches." If being rational wouldn't work, Darcy figured she'd try petulant. Maybe her whining would annoy him enough to make him reconsider.

"I hear Alaska is beautiful this time of year." It seemed that her office was destined to become the newest communal spot in the Tower, because lo and behold, Bruce Banner stood in her office doorway with a smile on his face.

It occurred to Darcy then that these visits to her office were anything but coincidental. She had been cornered.

"Before you start in that we're ganging up on you, the idea was originally suggested by your secretary. She's noticed that you are coming in earlier and leaving later than is normal, even for you. She's extremely concerned about your health, and quite frankly so are we." Bruce looked so earnest it wasn't fair. How was she supposed to say no to him when he looked like he was a minute away from wrapping her up in a blanket and forcing her to drink green tea. She'll pass.

"If I say no what happens?" Darcy knew she was beating a dead horse, but she just had to keep up her routine of abhorrently early mornings and horrendously late nights. It left her too tired to do anything but grab a quick dinner and fall into bed.

Too tired to focus on the words running down her spine.

"Then you'll have to contend with the parade of Avengers coming through you office telling you how worried they are about your health. Do you really want to deal with Captain America's 'disappointed face'?" Coulson had since entering her office, situated himself into one of the arm chairs facing her desk, looking for all the world like he was ready to carry her out of her office if she continued to refuse.

And truth be told, Darcy knew she was running on fumes. Maybe a slight recharge period would help her keep up the exacting standards she set for herself. Standards born out of her need to prove her soulmate wrong, whoever he was.

"All right, I give up. I'll go along quietly." If she had to do this, she'd do it on her terms.

"Fantastic. Where do you want to go? I mean what I said earlier, wherever you want. We're footing the bill." As Coulson's resting face was that of bland politeness it was difficult to gauge his reaction to her compliance, Clint and Bruce on the other hand, were visibly ecstatic over her decision.

"Since I never considered taking a vacation, I can honestly say I have no idea." Darcy was no longer stalling, she really had never considered it.

"Isn't LeBeau back in New Orleans?" Clint had changed positions and was now sitting with his knees on her couch and his elbows on her coffee table. Dude needed to learn how to sit still.   
  
"He went back for Mardi Gras. Since his banishment was lifted, he's been taking every opportunity to go back." For a man who spent 90% of his time in his lab, Bruce Banner was unusually well informed about goings on outside of the Tower.

"I've never been much of a 'party girl'." The idea of being around drunk college students had her reconsidering facing Captain America's disappointment at her life choices. She had been forced to live surrounded by inebriated college kids once as an undergrad, she refused to do so again.

"New Orleans isn't all bumbling tourists and drunk spring breakers. It has some of the best food in the world. It also has a thriving jazz scene and great museums." Clint was really trying to sell this. He probably had a bet going with LeBeau.

"It's also busy enough that your presence won't be noticed, and with LeBeau there your safety is guaranteed." Coulson knew her. If she was going to be forced to do this, she would want a place where the probability of her being accosted by the press was minute, she dealt with that enough during her working hours. Also, given her occupation and close ties with the Avengers and other superheroes, safety was a serious concern. And truth be told, Darcy did not want too much the alone with her thoughts, time that would be assured in a solitary place like Alaska. New Orleans was busy enough to give her anonymity, and loud enough to drown out her soulmate related internal musings. There was also the fact that she had heard LeBeau rave about his hometown enough that she really did want to see what all the fuss was about. "When do I leave?" Darcy gave the memo one last look, clicked send, and shut down her computer signaling her capitulation to her mandated time off.

"Friday. That should give you enough time to pack for a two week long trip." Having won the battle, Coulson made his exit. Probably back to his office, the hypocrite.

"Your suite has already been booked. Five-stars, recommended by the 'King Of Thieves' himself." Clint too rose to make his exit, but not before walking over to her desk and pulling her out of her office chair.

"Remy is nothing if not a gracious host. He'll ensure that you have the time of your life in New Orleans." Bruce walked on her left, while Clint walked on her right. The three of them continued past her secretary Diane's desk, who looked anywhere but at her boss as the group passed by her desk and into the elevator."I won't head back to work, if that's what you both are worried about." Bruce and Clint had followed her onto the elevator. The only button that was pressed was for her floor. 'We just want to accompany our friend to her apartment. You're going to be gone for two whole weeks, we want to squeeze in as much time with you as we can." Clint beamed at her. It made her heart swell that she meant so much to them.

"LeBeau will make sure you have a wonderful time. He's such a peacock that he'll have you at all the trendiest spots in New Orleans. He can't pass up the opportunity to have a beautiful woman on his arm, feral soulmate aside." Darcy looked at Bruce, surprised by his comment. She really did not think he knew much about the social lives of those outside the Avengers. "Don't look so surprised. When I was on the run Hank McCoy recommended LeBeau to help me get out of the country. We talk from time-to-time. He's a good person." Bruce Banner was one of the best judges of character Darcy knew, if he trusted LeBeau, so would she. The elevator dings signaling their arrival on her floor. Even five years later that fact still inspired awe in her. She had her own floor in Stark Tower. What even. "I'll make sure to stop by the range and the lab before I leave on Friday to say goodbye." Darcy stepped off the elevator, waving goodbye to her friends as the elevator doors closed. Now facing her front door alone, Darcy's mind ventured down the path it usually did when she was not preoccupied by work, to her soul-mark. Her mark started just under her hair and extended until midway down her back, following the curve of her spine. The phrase was in an elegant slanted script. When she was younger, she thought that spoke to her soulmate being someone refined and cultured. Someone whose words would speak of love and acceptance. These hopes were dashed when she was thirteen and finally saw her mark for herself, instead of having it described to her by her mother.

" _It's a little pathetic for you to be sitting here by yourself, wouldn't you agree?"_

**Pathetic**

**Pathetic**

**Pathetic**

Her soulmate thought she was pathetic. That word had driven her to push herself to reach the greatest heights of accomplishment in all her academic pursuits. She had sacrificed opportunities for friendships, parties and relationships all throughout undergrad and graduate school. Instead she spent over 40 hours a week studying and working. Trying to prove wrong a person she'd yet to met. Prove that she was worth something. She had forgone engaging in the traditional "hook-up phase" her generation was so fond of, worried someone would see her mark, and wanting vehemently to circumvent the stereotypes people had about 'girls like her'. In her mind it had been just another way to prove to her soulmate that she was not pathetic. She had standards, she would not have sex with just anyone. 

(Therapy with Sam had shown her how toxic such thinking was, how basing her worth as a person partially on her virginity was hurting her self esteem. And while she still had not had sex yet, she had moved passed judging herself, and other women, based on their sexual practices)

Overall, she had succeeded in her goal. She had gotten her combination Bachelors and Masters degrees from Culver university (after battling with SHEILD over receiving the six credits from her internship with Jane), and then graduated  _magna cum laude_ from Cornell with a PhD in Political Science, with a major in International Relations and a minor in Public Relations. She was routinely called upon to meet with world leaders and other state representatives who valued her insights and respected her opinions. She was privileged enough to work and live among some of the most intelligent, powerful and influential people on the planet. She had their respect, but even more meaningful to her, she had their trust and friendship. Over the years these people had become her family. All the circumstances in her life disproved any validity that might be had by the the speaker of the words adorning her body. She was not pathetic, she was extraordinary. Yet despite all she had achieved, thoughts of those words and the person who would eventually speak them still had the ability to make her feel small and unworthy of all that she had achieved. Made dark and self-destructive thoughts creep into her head. Because if her own soulmate thought she was pathetic, why would anyone else think any different. An email notification from her phone had her realizing that she had been musing on her life in front of the elevator for almost ten minutes. Figuring that she had done enough contemplation for one day, Darcy shook her head to clear it of the aforementioned thoughts and made her way inside her apartment. She took off her cream colored heels, massaging her feet as she did so, and placed them in the shoe rack in her entry way. Her mind was immediately overtaken by thoughts of dinner and changing into a comfortable pair of leggings and a worn t-shirt. She wanted to be comfortable as she packed for her vacation.

"How was work?" Darcy was glad that she had already taken off her heels, because she would have surely fallen flat on her face from the speed with which she spun around at the sound of the question. When Darcy had finally fished her impromptu 180 degree turn, she was faced with the sight of Natasha Romanoff lounging in one of the stools normally parked underneath her breakfast bar.

"How did you get in?" Even as she asked, Darcy knew it was a stupid question. She was talking to the Black Widow. "JARVIS." The one word response was all that was needed. "I heard about your upcoming vacation plans and wanted to offer my assistance in helping you pack. New Orleans is a beautiful place and you'll want to look your best when out and about with its favorite son." Natasha's tone was blasé, but the cat-who-ate-the-canary smile adorning her face informed Darcy of who had really put this vacation idea into Coulson's head.

"I'm not dressing up for LeBeau. The last thing I need is Logan gunning for me because he thinks I'm trying to steal his soulmate. As she said it Darcy knew that the idea of her seducing Remy LeBeau was utter bullshit. While in his past a consummate womanizer, ever since he had solidified his soulmate bond with the feral mutant, Remy no longer looked at anyone besides Logan. Distance had no effect on the strength of the bonded pairs feelings for each other. "Did I mention his name? New Orleans is a city full of intriguing people, who knows who you might meet." Natasha was already headed towards Darcy's bedroom, and into her closet. "I don't remember accepting your offer of assistance." Darcy had followed Natasha into the bedroom, not because she wanted the redheads help, but because she wanted out of her work clothes. "I don't remember posing it as a question." As Darcy took off her blazer, she spotted Natasha in her closet. The redhead was holding up a green suede backless body-con dress <https://www.pinterest.com/pin/376332112607476517/>. She held it next to a cream colored evening wrap <https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AWF1s1JlIoBvKOjN07ENDD7FynpQQU42IIGKFH5z-e2toVoafE6BMgA/>"This would be a good flight ensemble. LeBeau plans on taking you out to dinner as soon as you touch down." Natasha had put the dress and wrap aside and was now perusing through Darcy's shoe collection. She chose a pair of olive toned, lace up chunky heels <https://www.pinterest.com/pin/376332112610423627/>. By this time Darcy had changed into her leggings and t-shirt, and was currently putting her hair up in a loose bun. "Have you been through security at JFK lately? That outfit would not last five minutes." It was the truth. The heels alone would be destroyed before she even made it to the plane. "Do you really think that we would allow the woman who does so much for us to be subjected to the horrors of commercial air travel? You're taking Tony's private plane there and back." Natasha had been so amazed at the apparent stupidity of Darcy's question that she uncharacteristically allowed some of her annoyance to actually show on her face. It was moments like this, few and far between, when it hit Darcy just what she meant to the Avengers. Here was one of the most lethal people on the planet, and she was concerned that Darcy actually thought they would put her through the annoyance of airport security. Natasha Romanoff did not care for many, but she cared for Darcy and that was amazing. It made her feel special.

Now if only such feelings could translate into how she thought about her soul mark, and by extension her soulmate. 

"Sorry, my brain is still processing this whole vacation thing. It's probably not working at 100%. That still does not explain the type of clothes you're packing." It really didn't. Natasha was a master of multi-tasking. While she had been conversing with Darcy, she had also been methodically folding and filing Darcy's luggage with all manner of flirty dresses (long and short), along with cute rompers, cute and sexy shoes, butt accentuating jeans and curve accentuating blouses. As Darcy watched Natasha pack her suitcase, she was reminded, rather unfondly, about what her wardrobe used to consist of. Darcy's desire to circumvent the stereotypes of being 'that girl' had extended to her clothing choices. She had worn jeans and baggy sweaters year round in an attempt to detract from the size of her breasts and hips. It was an attempt to be seen exclusively for what she accomplished rather than what she looked like. There was also the fact that whenever she tried to dress feminine or professionally, she was relegated to wearing kitsch retro inspired outfits. Darcy was fine with a few vintage pieces here-and-there, but felt it was unfair that she had been 'type-cast' into dressing like an extra from a 1950s period movie anytime she was required to dress up. Why couldn't mainstream designers make modern clothes for women with her body type. When she first started working in Stark Tower, she found that Pepper Potts was of the same mind. Darcy had only been working at Stark Tower for a little over a month when she was approached by the company's CEO and Tony Stark's finance, Pepper Potts. Ms. Potts had been incredibly impressed by Darcy's work (she had read both her thesis and dissertation), and had wanted to promote Darcy to a more policy focused position. Darcy had been working with Jane again (after the astrophysicist had all but begged her to come to work at the Tower full-time after she graduated from Cornell), but was also helping out the Stark Industries Legal and PR departments (who also dealt with the Avengers) on the side. When the CEO had approached her with the opportunity Darcy had been ecstatic, but her enthusiasm had plummeted when Pepper mentioned that she would have to abide by a professional dress code. The business mogul had noticed and enquired about the sudden shift in attitude. In a rare moment of vulnerability, Darcy had fessed up to the real reason why she lacked any type of professional wear. Reasons that had nothing to do with her being a poor college graduate with a crippling amount of student loan debt.

(While Darcy's family was by no means wealthy, they had managed to set up a fund that fully payed for all of her educational pursuits. When SHEILD had become involved in her life, Darcy had fought tooth-and-nail to get a generous settlement in exchange for signing a carpal tunnel inducing amount of NDAs. Her negotiating skills, coupled with the fact that she knew to much, were able to secure her well over a million dollars from the organization)

Pepper Potts wanted Darcy Lewis working on the policy side of the Avengers Initiative, and she was not about to let a lack or professional wear get in her way. That same day she took Darcy to an unassuming little boutique on Madison Avenue where she payed for Darcy to be outfitted with a modern, and flattering professional wardrobe. Darcy had protested, but Pepper was having none of it. In order for Darcy to be taken seriously by the superiors and state representatives she would have to interact with, she would need to project an image of sophistication and professionalism. More so than any man she interacted with. It would not matter how poignant her political insights were if she was presenting them while wearing faded jeans and a thrift store sweater. Pepper also imparted on Darcy the knowledge that dressing feminine would not make her seem unintelligent or take away from the reality of her achievements, something Darcy had been almost deathly afraid of. So by the end of the day Darcy would have a wardrobe of fashionable work attire, and have gained a friend in the legendary Pepper Potts. Since that fateful day five years ago, Darcy had amassed a wardrobe that would make a princess weep. She had also come to see the truth in Peppers words, and treated her skirt suits and dresses as a type of armor. Armor that gave her the confidence to face down anyone, from Prime Minister's to the King Of Atlantis. And while she could admit that she still preferred a comfortable pair of jeans for her downtime, she had come to love the way sundresses, blouses and gowns framed her figure. Finished reminiscing, Darcy internally resigned herself to the reality of Natasha packing her suitcases full of clothes fit for the runway.

"I saw that look. Don't worry, you will look fabulous in everything I have packed." That was not a worry Darcy would ever have. Natasha Romanoff was a woman with many talents, one of them being having excellent fashion sense. Unfortunately, there was one worry Natasha could not forestall Darcy from having. 

"What if I meet them while I'm there? What if they're right about me?" Darcy did not need to elaborate, Natasha knew perfectly well what she was talking about. "New Orleans is a big place with a vast amount of people, whose to say you will meet them there. More importantly, they could never be right about you. You are so much more than the words on your skin. If they do reject you it does not change your place with us, or what you have achieved." Natasha's words were resolute. They left no room for argument. "However, I would caution you against making your mind up about what your soulmate wants or thinks of your before you have even meet them. Your words, while harsh, could have a variety of meanings besides the ones of rejection and humiliation you attribute to them. I council you to approach the idea of your soulmate they same way you do you job. Anticipate and plan for every conceivable possibility, and adapt your plans to the situation when if finally does occur." It is well established that Darcy Lewis is an extremely intelligent woman, and one of the greatest markers of intelligence is being able to admit you maybe wrong. Darcy had proven her ability to do this in her job, but in the context of her soul-mark she just couldn't believe Natasha's words. One of the defining motivators of her life was that she needed to be able to prove her soulmate wrong when they rejected her. She needed to show them that they knew nothing about her before she cut them out of her future. To take her words as anything other than the humiliating rejection she had always perceived them to be required her to admit to herself that the way she had went about thinking of her soulmate was fundamentally wrong. And without definitive proof that her words were anything more than the callous ranting of a despicable individual who delighted in tearing people down, this was not something she was willing to do. However, Natasha was her friend and she was not about to tell her that.

"I'll take that under advisement.' The look Natasha gave her let Darcy know that the redhead knew the brunette was only trying to humor her, but it did not stop Natasha's smirk which indicated that she believed Darcy would change her tune after she met the speaker of her words. As if.

Wanting to put all talk of soulmates firmly on the back burner, Darcy decided to engage the tried-and-true tactic she had been using since she came to Avengers Tower and wanted to distract the superhero types that lived there. Bribe them with food. Since Darcy knew she wasn't great at segue, she didn't even try to use it.

"Are you hungry?' I'll make your favorite Penne All Vodka if you agree to tell me what stupid thing Bucky did during the mission that landed him in medical." Natasha saw right through the brunette's ruse, but was not going to pass up her favorite meal and time with her friend.

"I suppose I could be persuaded to regal you with the tale." The redhead smirked, and just like that all thoughts of soulmates were gone as the two women headed towards Darcy's kitchen, catching each other up on the things that had happened since their last get together. 

 


	2. The Dawn of A New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _We are introduced to a new Klaus Mikaelson, and given some insight into what has shaped him until this point._

Klaus Mikaelson was locked in a state of perpetual frustration. Never before in his eternity had he been so unable to banish the feeling of frustration from his psyche. Klaus felt as if he was mired in quicksand, or as if he was being held down by some unseen force. The worst part was that he knew exactly what was causing him to feel this way. The source of his frustration came from thoughts of the woman who would one day speak the words situated squarely in the middle of his right forearm. For the longest time Klaus had been without a soul-mark, and he had reveled in the freedom his unmarked body afforded. Throughout the majority of his existence the most important choices of his life had been made without his consent. His transformation into a vampire had been decided without his input by his father.

(Klaus understood that he shared no DNA with Mikael, unlike the rest of his siblings his siblings, but the scars that the mans presence and actions had left on him ran so deep that Klaus could think of no better title than father for the man who tried to kill him multiple times.)

The choice to sublimate the werewolf part of him was made agin by his father without his consent, fueled by his father's hatred of the creatures who had killed his youngest son Henrik, and to punish his adulterous wife for laying with Klaus' true father. The choice of where he and his siblings fled to whenever their father found them was dictated by Elijah, whose position as the eldest sibling made him the de factor leader of their family, and ensured that his word was law. So many choices that affected him were made without his consent that he had always felt like a dog trailing behind his family, his leash being pulled whenever he tried to go in a different direction from the one Elijah decided was best for their family. These feelings had made him especially happy that he had no soul-mark. It meant that one of the most important choices of his existence was still his-and his alone to make. The choice of who to love. Although, in the beginning 'love' was a generous description for the behavior he engaged in with women. From the beginning of his eternity Klaus' actions towards women had been influenced by contradicting desires. He'd wanted a woman who had fore in her soul, but was also submissive to his decision making authority. One who was sexually experienced, but also innocent. And since such a woman never seemed to exist, Klaus was always left wanting. However, despite reading the unrealisticness of his expectations, Klaus did not turn down the offers of carnal satisfaction so readily extended to him by women who crossed his path. For the longest time he had been content with one-night stands. Women who allowed him to fuck out the perceived unfairness of his life into their willing bodies.He was always clear about his expectations to the women who he screwed, and in the event that one attempted to lead him down a path he was not inclined to go willingly, he turned their pleasure into pain. He would reveal in the ecstasy their screams invoked in him as he sank his fangs into their throats. In some cases the pleasure of quenching his ever present bloodlust was even greater than the pleasure of coming inside their tight cunts. All this, coupled with the satisfaction he derived from his paintings and subjugating his siblings, had been enough to keep him satisfied for decades. That was until he and his siblings were forced to flee New Orleans due to the appearance of their murderous father.

(Even though the city was once again under the control of his family, with him at the helm, thinking of the humiliation of being forced to flee from the city he had called home for over a century still made his blood boil. And caused him to think back on the events that led him back to he place he'd always felt most at home)

His family's relocation to Mystic Falls after a few decades on the run from their father had at first left him full of animosity. But as was his way, he soon found himself preoccupied with his personal diversions. In the case of Mystic Falls, these diversions were trying to bring about the destruction of the Salvator brothers, and attempting to secure the affections of the bubbly Caroline Forbes. There were times that Klaus found himself so near to the goal of capturing Caroline's love for himself that he could almost taste the satisfaction it would bring him, but the universe had designed a different path for him. While in Mystic Falls, Klaus wished he could have blamed Caroline's constant vacilitating between him and Stefan Salvator on the words adorning his forearm, but the truth was that Caroline had been drawn to the youngest Salvator long before he had meet her. Caroline had envisioned a fairytale romance for herself, and while Klaus had the wealth to ensure she lived like a modern princess, he was too tainted by darkness and violence for Caroline to ever love. She had desired to mold him into a man who would always be at her beck-and-call, a man who would do what she wanted without question. But Klaus was undeniably an Alpha male, dominant in all ways, and he would not change that even for her. It took a spell casted by Bonnie Bennett to show Klaus the truth behind Caroline's sweet smiles and flirty looks. To show him that she would never truly love him. The spell, mean to expose the hidden desires and motives of individuals, had been casted by the Bennett witch at Klaus' insistence. Tired of Stefan's taunting and Caroline's constant back-and-forth between the two of them, Klaus had forced the Bennett with to cast the spell on Caroline and himself. He had hoped to prove to Stefan that Caroline loved only him, but what he had found was completed the opposite. The spell had reveled to him that Caroline's feelings for him were far from genuine, she had only wanted him around to make Stefan jealous enough to shower her with attention and gifts she dealt she deserved. She thought him too depraved bloodthirsty to be worthy of her. She'd also feared that she would never be able to control him enough to see Stefan on the side if she could not get the younger Salvator brother to return her affections whole heartedly and needed Klaus' wealth to gain a standard of living she though she deserved. The anger that erupted in him after finding out the truth of Caroline's interest in him had almost been equal to what he had felt for his father. Klaus had wanted to kill her for making a fool out of him, but the spell had also revealed his own motives for pursuing Caroline.  He had never truly cared for the girl, but had used her as a way to thumb his nose at his soulmate, his soul-mark having appeared soon after he'd come to Mystic Falls. He'd wanted her because it would mean that Stefan could not have her, like a toy he did not want anyone else to play with. The spell allowed him to see that Caroline had only been able to humiliate him because he had allowed it. He had ignored the obvious signs of her true motivations because he did not want to confront his own less than sincere reasons for desiring her. It was a truth that he had been pushing to the back of his mind for years, but the spell brought it to the forefront for everyone to see. Being confronted with the truth had allowed Klaus to do something he had though impossible. It allowed him to walk away from Caroline Forbes. When the spell broke Klaus looked at the girl, for that was what she was, not a woman but a selfish manipulative little girl, with not rage or even disgust, but indifference. He could not believe he had wasted so much time on her, had made himself look like a fool in pursuit of her insincere affections. With his eyes finally open, Klaus had sneered at the onetime love, and deaf to her pleas, left Mystic Falls and never looked back. 

Soon after, he found himself back in New Orleans, a city once ruled over by him and his family. In place of their leadership Klaus found the town under the thumb of his pseudo-son Marcel, whom Klaus had though to be dead decades past. Marcel had held court from the French Quarter Mansion that Klaus and his siblings had lived in during their time as its rulers. Marcel had made some significant changes however. He'd outlawed all use of magic in the quarter, and had exiled all werewolves to the backwoods bayous outside the city. Klaus, feeling the need to show the world that Caroline had not succeeded in transforming him into her fairytale prince. To remind the world that he was still the ruthless Original Hybrid had been in the beginnings of initiating a plan to usurp Marcel and retake his title as ruler of New Orleans. However, before he could do so, Klaus found himself facing his murderous father once again. And this time, Mikael was playing for keeps. No longer content with killing his children, Mikael wanted to cleanse the whole city of New Orleans of all it supernatural denizens, and then move onto the world.  In a rare moment of self realization, Klaus came to the decision that he could not defeat his father on his own. He called on his siblings, Marcel and his followers, the witches and wolves of New Orleans well as Bonnie Bennett and the Salvatore brothers to help him put an end to Mikael once-and-for all, and to his surprise they agreed to aid him. The ensuing battle was bloodier than any other in supernatural history, and at times it seemed that it would spell the end of the originals, but Klaus and his siblings banned together along with their allies and finally defeated their father, with Klaus striking the death blow against him. 

In the aftermath Klaus once agin surprised himself, by putting away his grudge against Marcel and using his blood to save his onetime sons life. The action did much to reconcile to two men, and to mend the wounds Klaus had inflicted on his sister Rebekah. Marcel to show his gratitude to his sire, relinquished his control of the city and handed it over to Klaus and his siblings. Those of Marcel's followers who refused to pledge their allegiance to the Mikaelsons were immediately dispatched, but Klaus choose not to repeat his old mistakes. He wanted people to follow him for the most part out of loyalty, so het set out to prove he was worthy of the power bestowed upon him. He lifted the exile of the wolves from the French Quarter and pledged to help restore the clan to its former glory. He also set about the reform the practices of the witches. Marcel after relinquishing his power to Klaus and his siblings, had taken them to see Davina Claire who told them her story. Klaus had gathered all the witches and  outlawed the use of the Harvest ritual henceforth. He called upon his sister Freya, who with the help of Bonnie Bennett, was able to restore the lives of Jane-Anne Deveraux and the three girls sacrificed during the Harvest ritual. While Sophie Deveraux and many others of the New Orleans coven rejoiced over the resurrection, some of the older members were not so pleased. And so before the night was over Klaus dispatched some of the New Orleans witches who had wanted to re sacrifice the girls, claiming it was the only way for the coven to sustain its power. Again Klaus asked his sister what could be done, and she and Bonnie Bennett sought to break the tie the witches had to their land. They were successful, though both had drained almost of of their power to do so, and the New Orleans coven was now able to practice and retain their power without having to engage in the Harvest ritual. However,  none of these compared to the final task Klaus chose to undertake that evening. The task of attempting to regain his family's trust.

Klaus knew he was an extremely intelligent man, and as such had never questioned his siblings love for him. He'd questioned their loyalty, but never their love. So after the battle, Klaus gathered all his family, Marcel included, and did something he had never before done in his long life. He begged for their forgiveness. Anyone, supernatural or otherwise, had they passed by that mansions in the early hours of that morning, would have heard a constant stream of screaming and smashing that continued well into the early morning hors of the next day, and only when the sun had fully risen in the sky on the morning following that fateful battle and silence refined supreme, did Klaus Mikaelson achieve the impossible. He earned the forgiveness of his family.While his siblings did not know what to make of his plea for their forgiveness, they nevertheless stood by their words and granted it to him knew. Klaus knew that their decision was based a great deal on his actions during and following the battle against their father, and he vowed to prove himself worthy of this chance. It went unsaid but was known by all present that this would be the very final of the chances his family gave him, and if he reverted back to his old ways , he would find himself alone, with his family for the rest of eternity. 

There was also the fact that Klaus himself was tired. Tired of having his family loath him, tired of using fear and violence to ensure they stayed by his side. Tired of planning and plotting to circumvent his siblings attempts to enact revenge for his slights against them. He wanted to stop looking over his shoulder waiting for the other show to drop. He just wanted to live.

His family reaffirmed their pledge of loyalty to each other, this time including Marcel among them. The following weeks the siblings and their allies were preoccupied with cleaning up the remnants of the battles, and ensuring the greater human populace of the city remained unaware of the supernatural world that existed unseen around them. Building were rebuilt overnight, and the memories of those humans unfortunate enough to have bared witness to the battle were replaced with altogether mundane thoughts. In the process of restoring the city, Klaus and his family made decisions about their next moves. Rebekah and Marcel, having rekindled their love during and after the battle, chose to travel the world together, leaving as soon as all evidence of the battle had been righted, but not before promising to keep them all informed of their travels. Kol chose to remaining New Orleans, due in not small part Klaus thought to the way he lustfully stared at Davina Claire. The elder Mikaelson took comfort with the fact that the annoyance of Kol's presence would be offset by the entertainment Davina's inevitable rejections of his little brothers carnal advances would provide. Freya and Finn decided to return to Mystic Falls, Freya because it was familiar, and Finn because while he had forgiven Klaus and pledged his loyalty and love to his siblings, he was still closet to Freya and would have to work up to being in close proximity to the rest of his family for extended periods of time. Given the previous extremely acrimonious relationship between Finn and the rest of his siblings, his choice did not surprise his family, but like Rebekah and Marcel, Freya and Finn promised to stay in touch and visit often.  The most surprising decision would come from Elijah, who chose to stay in New Orleans with Klaus and Kol. Elijah announced his intention to do so after Klaus in the ultimate gesture of reconciliation towards his older brother, swearing with a blood oath that he would forsake his revenge against Katherine Pierce and allow his brother to pursue a life with her free from Klaus' vengeance. Elijah, stated that while he had loved Katherine at one time, her manipulative actions had led to the death of his feelings, and he apologized to Klaus for ever choosing her over his family. 

And so a new era began for the Mikaelson family, in the city where and old one had ended. It was an era characterized by the renewed bonds between a family and  the restored trust placed in a man who had been though past redemption.

_Present Day New Orleans_

In a beautiful mansion seated in the heart of New Orleans French Quarter, the Original Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson could be found in his study, attempting to use the solitude afforded to him by the early hours of the morning to ensure all that matters that needed his attention were seen to. There was also the fact that since he had turned over a new leaf, Klaus had found himself preoccupied by unwanted thoughts of the speaker of the words adorning his right forearm. The words themselves where cramped together, but not illegibly so in the middle of his forearm. the script was almost that that of a typeface, as if his soulmate communicated most of the time electronically, and as such it had bleed over into her speaking habits. They were as response, indicating that Klaus would speak first.

" _You are exactly what I thought you'd be."_

The words could hold a myriad of meanings positive or negative, but too Klaus it mattered not. While he may have turned over a new leaf with regards to his family and subjects, he still vehemently despised having his choices away, and no matter what the woman who spoke his words was like, his mind had been made up the day the words appeared on his skin. It was on June 1st 1990, he had been waiting in his stein in New York City, when he happened to look down in search of a specific hue of bronze paint that he noticed the words suddenly adoring his flesh, and he had wrecked his studio due to the rage their appearance and invoked in him.  Given the time that had passed since that day, Klaus calculated that the woman was now in her mid-to-late twenties, and the possibility of being confronted with another Caroline made him wish that the woman would appear already so that he could just reject her and get on with his existence. He had made up his mind years ago that he would reject her the moment he set eyes on her. Well maybe not the exact moment. Perhaps he would sample what she had to offer first before kicking her to the curb. Throughout his existence, he'd always heard that sex between soulmates was supposed to be the most pleasurable sex a person could have, all the sensations were amplifies tenfold, and for a being such as himself the thought was just too good to pass up. Yes he decided, he'd fuck her first before sending her on her way.

"Up before the sun again I see." Klaus was jolted out of his soulmate related musings by the sound of his older brothers voice, and as he looked up from his papers, Klaus was faced with the sight of Elijah leaning against the doorway of his study. Impeccably dressed as always, Elijah looked much the same as ever, but due to an eternity together, Klaus could detect the faintest hint of worry in his elder brother's gaze. Worry directed at him.

"I am. I wanted to make sure that the reconstructing plans pertaining to the wolf clans homes was proceeding on schedule." Klaus hoped his answer would forestall any comments about his work ethic. Since reclaiming New Orleans, Klaus oversaw much of the day-to-day governing of its supernatural denizens himself. It was done for two reasons. Firstly, Klaus wanted to give Elijah a break from smoldering the responsibility of their family himself. Since Elijah had decided to remain in New Orleans rather than enjoy the newfound freedom afforded to them by the fathers true death, Klaus felt that the least he could do was allow their elder brother the opportunity to cut loose. The second was that it was his attempt to keep his mind off his soul-mark, and by extension his soulmate. Unfortunately, as his earlier musings attested his efforts were less than successful. 

"So he's here again. You owe me fifty bucks!" The victorious exclamation jolted Klaus out of his musings just in time to see Elijah hand Kol a fifty dollar bill which their younger brother proceeded to wave in Elijah's face. What a child.

Don't you two have anything better do than bet on me?" It was times like these that Klaus was tempted to revert back to his murderous backstabbing persona. The lack of fear his siblings now had for him was jarring, especially in comparison to how they treated him previously. However, as the thought passed through his brain Klaus knew he would never do so. Since that fateful day when he killed he and his siblings killed their father five years ago, Klaus had been able to rebuild the bond between himself and his family into something that could withstand any outside attempts to destroy it, and he would not throw that away because of a little good-natured ribbing by his brothers.

"I don't." Kol's face was smug as he delivered his response. Tosser.

Ignore him Niklaus. The bet was simply a way for Kol to distract himself from Davina's latest rejection. Elijah states as he made his way into Klaus' study and seated himself elegantly in one of the antique mahogany armchairs. Always the peacemaker his older brother.

"Screw you! She's just playing hard-to-get. Soon I'll have her screaming under me in ecstasy." Kol's response was anticipated by his elder siblings. It was the same one he gave whenever his older siblings brought up the young witches constant rejections of Kol's romantic advances.

"If you say so." While Klaus pretended to be uninterested in his younger brother's carnal pursuits, he actually found Kol's repeated failures in securing Davina's affections bloody hilarious. 

"How's are things going with the construction of the wolves new homes?" Elijah asked Klaus from his seat in the winged-back arm chair. While it was true that Klaus oversaw much of the governing of New Orleans himself, Elijah still kept himself abreast of the goings on of the supernatural community within the city. Forewarned was forearmed after all, and Klaus' older brother was a firm believer in being prepared. "It's going according to schedule. There was a bit f a delay initially because the wolves preferred to stay where they were, and so the building plans had to be adjusted for the rural landscape, but everything is proceeding without further delays. The houses should be finished with a few months." Klaus did  not mind Elijah's inquiry, Where at one time he would have perceived the question as his brothers lack of faith in his abilities, Klaus now knew that his elder brother was simply curious. 

"Oh who cares! I'm sick of hearing about Klaus' projects. I'd much rather hear about his conquests, but that's right. He hasn't had any lately!" By the time he had delivered his scathing rebuke of his brothers work ethic, Kol had entered the study and flopped dramatically down onto the couch situated near the balcony doors.

"While our little brother's delivery leaves a great deal to be desired, he does have a point. You have been spending far too much time coupled up in your study. A day out with your brothers would do you some good." Elijah's earnest tone belied his real concern over his brother's welfare. Knowing that any hope of a productive day was now gone, Klaus threw down his papers and rose from behind his desk. "Fine. I suppose I could honor two peasants such as yourselves with my presence for a day." It was said in a blasé tone, but the truth was Klaus was glad for the excuse to leave his work behind. Even though he knew it was impossible for an immortal, mush less a hybrid like himself, he was starting to see double. As Klaus checked his watch he saw that it was now well into the afternoon, and he knew that a day and night of drunken debauchery was just what the doctor ordered.

"Splendid.' Elijah, having accomplished his goal rose from his seat and straightened his jacket as he made his way to the door. "Where shall we begin?" It was a fair question, as there wasn't a bar in the city the three brothers had not patrolled at least once.   
  
"Let's start at the Carousel Bar and go from there. Last one there buys the first round!" Kol exclaimed as he speed out the door and into the bright light of the afternoon sun.

"I hope you brought your wallet Kol, because its going to be an expensive night for you!." Klaus state already close on his younger brother's heels, with Elijah not far behind them, and he looked forward to enjoying himself as only an immortal could.

 


End file.
